Compromiso
by Lilith-chan
Summary: Senshirou no quiere continuar distanciado de Kuroto y decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Yaoi. SenshirouxKuroto. OneShot.


**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer one-shot de Uraboku y es que me encanta la pareja Senshirou/Kuroto y me sorprende ver que los fics de esta serie practicamente no existen. En fin, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Aclaración: lo de siempre, Uraboku no me pertenece porque de lo contrario sería mucho más explícita.  
**

**Compromiso**

Senshirou sabía que Kuroto tendía a ser una persona solitaria, pero ahora era diferente. Estaba demasiado lejano. Nunca hablaba mucho pero al menos lo miraba; ahora ni eso. Muy por el contrario, lo evitaba. Y eso, al de cabellos claros, no le gustaba nada. A fin de cuentas, si estaba metido en todo eso de los Zweilt era para estar junto al de cabellos negros. Siendo más sincero, quizá era el único motivo realmente importante. La venganza y Yuki era motivos, claro, pero no se comparaban con ver feliz a Kuroto. Por todo esto decidió que era momento de tener una conversación. No podía seguir esperando.

-Kuroto, ¿qué tal si tenemos una cita?

Lástima que no hubiese encontrado una manera mejor de intentar volver a juntarse con su compañero. Bueno, tampoco había sido tan malo ver el rostro sonrojado del moreno. Por lo menos había podido comprobar que Kuroto continuaba siendo el mismo adorable Kuroto de siempre.

Como resultado de la extraña propuesta ambos se encontraron tomando helado sentados en una banquita de un parque. Todo era tan pacífico que Senshirou dudó mucho en comenzar el interrogatorio y, muy probablemente, arruinar todo. Sin embargo, se armó de valor y lo hizo una vez terminaron los helados.

-Kuroto, sé que nunca quisiste que me involucrara en esto, pero ya lo hice y no hay vuelta atrás.

-Simplemente no te metas.

-Sabes que no te voy a dejar. Voy a estar siempre contigo.

-Lo mismo dijo mi anterior compañero –contestó, con increíble frialdad.

-No me importaría morir por ti.

Entonces el de cabellos negros se paró frente a su compañero, furioso. Senshirou simplemente lo miró, sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento. No mentía.

-¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso!

-No miento, Kuroto.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a decir!

Senshirou también se levantó. Observó seriamente a la persona que le gritaba y lo abrazó, fuerte, para que los intentos de zafarse del contrario resultaran en vano.

-Kuroto, no te dejaré solo, lo prometo.

-¡Suéltame! No puedes prometer algo como eso, no sabes lo que va a pasar, ¡es peligroso!

El de cabellos claros tomó el mentón del moreno, alzándolo, y no pudo contenerse más. Lo besó, suave y firme a la vez, manteniendo el contacto hasta sentir que ambos necesitaban respirar. Kuroto estaba más sonrojado que de costumbre y temblaba. Definitivamente era demasiado adorable.

-Se-Senshirou…

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Kuroto. Por esto, no te dejaré.

-Eres un… un… ¡idiota!

Y esta vez el de cabellos negros sí consiguió zafarse y salir corriendo. Entonces fue el joven de lentes quien cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Tuvo que volver a sentarse en la banquita. ¿Se había confesado? Su amado tenía razón… era un idiota.

Al regresar a casa, por primera vez fue él quien evitó a Kuroto. Bueno, este tampoco lo había salido a recibir ni nada. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora con la relación que tenían? Nada podía volver a ser como antes. Agotado se recostó en su futón y la noche terminó por caer. Entonces Kuroto entró al cuarto, cabizbajo por la vergüenza. A Senshirou no le salían las palabras, así que únicamente se dedicó a mirarlo, ahora sentado en el futón.

-Es… ¿es verdad? –al moreno apenas le salían las palabras-. Lo que dijiste, ¿es verdad?

-Sí -y, antes de poder pensar en agregar algo más, tenía al de cabellos negros sentado, con las piernas abiertas, sobre él-. Kuroto…

-Demuéstrame tu amor ahora. Mañana puede ser muy tarde…

-¿Estás seguro? Quizá es un poco apresurado…

-Tú decidiste entrometerte en esto de los Zweilt. Seamos realistas, no se sabe lo que pueda pasar con nosotros mañana o dentro de unos minutos.

Kuroto tenía razón, así que obedeció. Volteó a su compañero, dejándolo bajo él, e incluso en la oscuridad reinante podía ver el rostro totalmente adornado con rojo del moreno. Hermoso. Lo besó una y otra vez mientras se desnudaban para poder contemplarse mutuamente. Se llenaron de caricias y entre la ternura y la pasión Senshirou terminó por volver suyo a Kuroto que lloraba y gemía de placer y hasta dejó escapar un "te amo" en el proceso. A la mañana siguiente despertaron juntos, mirándose por largo tiempo, como procesando todo lo que había acontecido.

-Kuroto, yo…

-Ahora eres mío –interrumpió el menor, sorprendiendo a su amante-. Eso significa que tienes prohibido morir.

-Kuroto… -sonrió-. Mi Kuroto, tu Senshirou promete no morir sin tu autorización.

El moreno volvió a sonrojarse, soltando un "idiota" y dejándose llevar por los besos de la mañana.


End file.
